


Taken

by RayneSummer



Series: Merlin - Episode Tags [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e06 A Servant of Two Masters, Gen, very /very/ slight reference to 'if anything else happened while kidnapped' sort of thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayneSummer/pseuds/RayneSummer
Summary: On return to Camelot without his manservant, Arthur and the others silently consider Merlin's chances...Tag to 4.06
Relationships: Gaius & Merlin (Merlin), Gwen & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin - Episode Tags [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794352
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	Taken

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing this then watched the actual scene and Gwaine isn't there and Arthur leaves immediately after reassuring Gaius,, but shut up I can do what I want. Just count yourself lucky that I put Arthur and Merlin friendship in something again. I like them but. eh. most of the time. Anyway-

"He'll get out," someone was saying in a comforting way. "He always does."

Arthur looked up from his daze to see that Gwaine clearly didn't believe his own words, judging by the worried expression that countered them. Most had left the council room where they'd gathered on the knights' return, leaving just the king and the knight, with Gwen off to the side in worry, and Gaius standing where he'd entered.

It was slightly surprising to Arthur that his voice was so even when he spoke up.

"Maybe if he had been alright. But he was injured. Badly."

"How?" Gaius asked sharply. He usually wouldn't take such a tone with almost anyone, never mind royalty, but the more he knew about his ward's state, the better his conclusions could be.

Arthur looked at him a little helplessly, knowing how close his physician was with manservant. "He was struck in the chest by a mace."

"Where?" Gaius commanded, keeping his composure with everything except his voice, which shook just slightly at the information.

Arthur grimaced and touched the left side of his own chest just bellow the collar bone. "Here." Gaius pursed his lips, naked worry in his eyes. "At first he seemed mostly alright, but as I helped him alone, sometimes his breathing sounded bad, and he was clearly in a lot of pain." He paused to sip at his goblet, throat drying up not just from the talking, but from the subject as well.

"Did you look at the wound?"

"Of course," Arthur replied, slightly affronted by the admission that he wouldn't tend to his servant when hurt, the same he would with any knight. "There was deep bruising but..." He trailed off, thinking of all the unseen damage such a blow could cause.

Gaius, being a physician, was however very aware of the possibilities. "It's likely there is significant internal injury," he agreed grimly, finishing the sentence himself.

Arthur had know that. He had known from the first glance at Merlin when he dragged him away from the battlefield and into consciousness before they immediately hid from the bandits, the man already trying to joke about their enemies' anger. He had known when he'd pulled Merlin up by the arm, pulling it around his shoulder to help. And he'd known when Merlin began wheezing with every few breaths at his side as they stumbled through the darkening forest together.

Seeing the injury for the first time after that was just the final blow. It had been nasty and large, a deep bruise spreading from the point of impact. Even Merlin's continued attempts at humour couldn't overshadow the pain that made itself known in closed eyes and forced slow breaths.

By morning, carrying him was the only solution that came to mind - likely it would increase the injury's severity, but if they didn't get back and get help, Merlin would just die anyway.

It was one of those choices that being king was all about, and Arthur hated them each time.

So he shook his head slightly, pushing the memories from his mind, and stepped toward Gaius, hoping it was reassurance the physician would receive from his words, and not more worry. "We'll find him, Gaius." He put a hand on the elder's shoulder, trying to offer support rather than take it for once. "We will."

He left the room, Gwen watching him go then meeting Gaius' eyes in equal fear.

* * *

Gaius joined Gwen on the main steps as horse hoofbeats began echoing throughout the courtyard. He had been wandering around the castle restlessly for most of the day, attending to this and that, but mind occupied by worry for his missing ward. Of course, he knew what Arthur didn't - Merlin did have the skills to escape any capture and return, but the report of a serious injury being inflicted had dampened the physician's hopes. Since, given his knowledge, he could guess at the damage that could have been suffered, and it didn't bode well for Merlin being hale enough to mount an return to Camelot, sorcerer or not. It didn't help that the boy was rather awful at healing magic.

So Gaius gave a small smile to Gwen, who looked to him nervously as the horses approached, and straightened up to deal with whatever came their way.

The same two horses that had left returned with their same riders, but sitting behind Gwaine was another figure, and Gaius was already following Gwen down the steps as the horses drew to a stop and Arthur dismounted, turning immediately to the other horse when Gwaine reached the ground and offered a hand to the other rider.

"Merlin," Gaius breathed in untold relief as he and Gwen drew up to where, sure enough, said warlock got his feet on the ground and straightened up, dirty but not much worse for wear, especially considering Arthur's report.

The knights had come across a stream on the way back, and Arthur insisted that his manservant wash, just a little, so he was recognisable and Arthur could not so subtly check for any glaring wounds or anything that would suggest inflicted evil intent.

But there had been nothing, and now he turned to tell Gaius as much, reluctantly drawing the physician's attention from his ward, just for a moment.

"He was just in the forest," Arthur explained in an undertone, Gwen beside him listening in intently. Gaius frowned, glancing to where Gwaine was patting Merlin on the shoulder, clear relief in his actions. "And covered in mud for some reason. I had him wash a bit and checked him over, and he said he's fine, but you know how he is."

All three of them could relate to that, at least. It had become commonplace to not take Merlin at his word, instead finding out for yourself if there was an actual concern.

Gaius nodded, but before he could step to his ward and see the boy for himself though, Arthur put a hand on his shoulder, firm. Gaius looked at the king in question, taking in his usually serious expression. 

"I want him examined _thoroughly_ ," he said in a low voice, conveying the significance of the request. He glanced at where Gwen had walked over to give her friend a quick hug, heedless of the mud still covering his clothes, then back to the physician, eyes dark. "I know he was captured, and he seems alright, but. I need to be sure."

Arthur stared for a moment longer after Gaius nodded again, the same grave expression reflected back at him, understanding in Gaius' eyes. It was wholly unlikely, but it had never done Arthur any good to be unsure, and he wasn't going to rest until there was no implication harm of any sort had befallen his closest friend through the king's own fault.

He finally let the man go to his ward, watching as Gaius gave the boy a critical once-over before putting a gentle hand on his back and steering him towards the castle and their chambers, safe once more.

* * *

Arthur left it a good while before arriving at the physician's chambers. Gwen had been in earlier, and had reported with relief that Merlin had been examined and sent to bed for much needed rest. But there had been kingly things to do, and keeping busy was a good way of avoiding thoughts, so he left it longer than necessary.

When he did enter with a brief knock, it was to a calm environment that immediately helped the nerves. Gaius observed a potion on a small burner, seeming no more troubled than he usually would over a situation, and looked up as Arthur stepped in. 

"Sire," he greeted politely with a nod of his head, before turning back to the vial and dousing the flame in order to straighten up and face Arthur properly, waiting with expectation.

Sure enough, Arthur wasted no time with greetings further than a returned nod. "How is he?"

Gaius gave a small smile at the clipped tone that concealed worry, and made sure his voice was warm in reply. "Tired, and a little bruised, but alright," he reassured. He gestured unnecessarily to the back room to indicate where said patient was now. "I got some food and water into him, since he likely hadn't had any for at least a day, and dosed him with a light sleeping draft in order to get proper rest."

Arthur nodded, listening intently. "What about the injury?" He asked, suddenly remembering.

"Negligible," Gaius replied, but with a slight frown that suggested he also found that odd. "When I asked, Merlin said that there was a sorcerer who healed him."

"And no other damage?"

"His wrists are chafed; likely he was strung up by them as a restraint, but there is nothing else notable." Arthur nodded again, absently. Gaius continued, knowing the king needed the reassurance of treatment. "I applied a salve and wrapped them just in case, but the skin is barely even broken."

"You're sure? Nothing?" Arthur pressed, urgency creeping into his tone as he met Gaius' gaze with the same seriousness from earlier.

Gaius gave him a kind smile. "No, Arthur," he said gently, "There is no other damage."

He swallowed and nodded, looking at the floor for a second to control the overwhelming relief that finally let itself be known. Merlin was back, he wasn't hurt, and everything was fine. Maybe they would ask about the escape later, but for now there was no need to look at the miracle so closely. He took a breath and nodded again, lifting his head to address the man in front of him.

"Thank you, Gaius," he said with authority, and the physician nodded in return.

Arthur's gaze flicked to the back door - it was slightly ajar, and the need to see Merlin clean and whole was present, but there were duties to attend to and no need to check on servants' bedsides now he knew there was nothing wrong. So instead, he squared his shoulders, and met Gaius' knowing look again. 

"I don't expect him today, of course," Arthur said, but made it sound like a command, such as a king should. "Let him rest for as long as he needs."

Gaius nodded again. "Thank you, sire."

But still he paused, hesitating even as he reached for the door. He looked back to where Gaius was still standing politely, possibly waiting for some sort of dismissal, or a sign that Arthur didn't require any more reassurance.

Well, he didn't. Everyone was accounted for, and there was nothing wrong. Everything could continue as normal.

At least, that's what Arthur told himself firmly. He ignored the shakiness he still felt when he thought about the rock fall obscuring Merlin from view, and the panic that had gripped when Merlin off-handedly admitted to being taken after they found him. Those feelings were in the past now, and unnecessary to dwell on.

So he reached for the door again, and with a final nod to Gaius, knowing Merlin would be well cared for by his guardian, Arthur left the chambers to continue his duties as ruler, dismissing everything else from his mind.

It was all fine.

(Of course, the suspicions started in the morning at breakfast after Gaius fondly reprimanded his ward for being taken, and the behaviour that followed continued to get odder, with interspersed unnoticed attempts on the king's life until, as ever, it was left to Merlin and Gaius and Gwen to figure out the solution to being captured and possessed by the last high priestess.)

**Author's Note:**

> That's going to have to do bc idk what endings are.  
> The first bit was what I started writing, then I added the next bit from a draft in Just Come Home and added to it, and then just carried on to reach a good conclusion. so idk. But here.  
> .  
> on the note of Just Come Home (the episode tag fic where Gaius takes care of Merlin after things bc i love them and i need it) if you have any suggestions for that, please let me know! I want to write more but while I could certainly do every episode, I'm trying to be a bit more specific. So scene suggestions would be welcome!


End file.
